My boys
by MiyakoSayuri
Summary: Sakura recently became ANBU and so she's getting a new team. So she must be happy right? WRONG!Her team is made up of her,Neji,Itachi,and Kiba. WORST TEAM EVER!Itachi and neji aren't too fond of eachother and kiba's just..animalistic!"does god hate me?"
1. Chapter 1

BTW before you guys start reading this, I need to tell you that this is for a project in my school and my teacher and everybody else is going to read this. So, that means that they don't know what Naruto is or the characters and this is why I'm describing what it is and the characters oh, and the plot will be slow in the beginning but progresses faster later on. I would LOVE it if you guys can give me tips and correct my grammar if needed. A BETA would be nice too so if you guys can volunteer or recommend someone for me, it would be very helpful! I'm going to shut up now and let you guys continue on!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

The sun was shining beautifully in the sky, the birds were chirping, children playing, adults going to work; all is going well for the village of Konohagakure. One thing you didn't know about this place, this isn't your ordinary world at all! This is the world were ninja fight fiercely to protect their village or home. Although there are a few people without the physical and mental fitness of a ninja that just stay home and work like normal people. The ninja society in this world is quite different from our normal world. This world is all about battling to be the best of the best, improving in their skills and surviving. The ninjas in this society are given missions to help out their village, such as, guarding an important figurehead, or stealing a scroll that contains something that is needed in a village. These missions are ranked by the letters D, C, B, A, and S. D being the easiest rank and S being the highest rank. There are also ranks in status; there are 5 ranks you can reach, genin, chounin, jounin, ANBU, and hokage. A genin is a beginner ninja fresh out from the ninja academy that will usually have d and rarely c rank missions. Next, a chounin is a ninja that has been promoted from a genin by taking a rigorous test and their mission rank should be about D, C, or rarely B rank. Then, a jounin is a high skilled ninja after the chounin and usually has B rank missions or lower. Furthermore, ANBU is the most mysterious rank because you would have to go on missions that are difficult for smaller ranks than ANBU like a or S rank. Finally, the hokage, the hokage is an elected leader that's the strongest ninja of a village. A hokage usually don't go on missions and stay in their village to do paperwork and protect the village at all costs. Even though this world seems confusing, it's very dangerous because like in our world, this world also has criminals but more frightening and strong, and they are called rogue ninjas; but you'll find out more once you read this story of a woman named Sakura.

RING! RING! RING! RI-! Crash! "Gosh darn it!" yelled a woman named Sakura, as she threw her already demolished clock to the wall with one last crash. As you can see, Sakura doesn't have a restraint on her temper. She has soft and silky pink hair and bright emerald eyes that shine up the night, a slender hourglass frame with an average height of 5'5. Yes, I know, pink hair and green eyes? Well she's not your ordinary woman; she is an ANBU and the top medical ninja in the world after her teacher, Tsunade, who is also the hokage and might I mention that sakura got her temper from Tsunade and her crazy strength. But even then she failed to notice a certain person in her room chuckling lightly at her hair (which looked like it had been violated by a squirrel).As she heard the chuckle, she swerved around faster than a typhoon and threw a kunai (similar to a knife) at the person. Said person dodged it like it was nothing.

"NEJI! What in the world are you doing here!" Sakura exclaimed with a red face.

"I'm truly sorry Haruno- san, but the hokage would like us to come to the hokage tower immediately." Neji said with an impassive face. Neji here is from a well-known clan named the Hyuga clan because of a special trait; which is called the byakugan. The byakugan is a trait in the clan that helps them track something or somebody by seeing chakura which is energy that is used to preform Justus. Justus are a fighting technique which is also called ninjutsu. Genjutsus are realistic illusions that mess around with the flow of chakura, and taijutsu is just physical combat. Neji has soft and luscious brown hair that reaches to his lower back and is pulled back by a small hair tie near the end of his hair. He has a lean build, pearl colored eyes(because of his byakugan), and is about 5'7. He usually wears a kimono-like white top with knee length shorts, has bandage wraps around his arms and half of his legs,and wears black sandals with his konoha headband proudly around his forehead and tied in the back.

Sorry guys but this is all I have... for now. so please keep reading my story and maybe give me some ideas but not inappropriate ones because it is for a school project afterall! Thank you for taking your time to read my 1st part of this fanfic! Wait for more! :D


	2. Chapter 2 Tsunade must have been drunk

Chapter 2

Hi guys! Thanks for reading the first chapter! It really means a lot to me, and I hope you continue to read on. This story will move slow in the beginning but it will slowly get faster once I get all if the information down about Naruto in the fanfic for my teacher so she'll understand and not look at me like I'm some weird kid that watches anime all the time. But for now, continue on!

_In the last chapter….. _

"_I'm truly sorry Haruno- san, but the hokage would like us to come to the hokage tower immediately." Neji said. (Then there was the description of Neji, but I'm not going to repeat that all again since I know that you guys already know him.)_

"Fine, but I want you to get the heck outta here!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Please hurry Haruno-san; hokage-sama doesn't like to wait with that temper of hers." Neji said with an impassive face but with an amusing shimmer in his eyes.

"Ok, Ok. But could you please escort your butt out of my house!" Sakura yelled with her famous "Blossom of death glare".

With a glint of amusement in his eyes, he disappeared in a puff of smoke; which Sakura was unpleasant about.

"Dang that Hyuga!" Sakura said while coughing from the smoke.

As the smoke cleared up, Sakura thought, "I better get ready to go to the hokage tower before Tsunade-sama murders me."

"This is going to be a long day." Sakura said with a sigh. Then, she proceeded to go on with her morning routine.

_Somewhere else in the village of Konoha….At the Uchiha compound_

"ITACHI!" Screamed a man named Sasuke.

"Yes dear brother?" Itachi said sarcastically, not even paying attention to his younger brother.

These two are Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Both were very similar to each other, they both had the trademark Sharingan of which almost everyone had in their family. Also, they had an impassive face at all times when they are either annoyed or when they are forced to put up the "Cool" act. Sasuke was about 5'6, with hair so black that it looked like it had a hue of blue in them with a hair style that looked like a chickens butt. His usual outfit was black sandals, dark blue slacks, a high collar white shirt and a konoha head band on his forehead, and he had black coal colored eyes. Itachi was about 5'8 with midnight black hair that reached his mid-back and was tied as a low ponytail with a red band, dark coal eyes, black high collared shirt, black slacks and black sandals. These two are so much alike but they have their differences too. Sasuke was more open then Itachi, while Itachi was like a block of ice! Or as Sasuke described him," He doesn't have any hormones at all!" When Itachi had heard this, he said to Sasuke with a deadly tone, "Come to number 4 training grounds at exactly 6:00 P.M. little brother." As soon as Sasuke heard that, he went deathly pale. That day was one that Sasuke will never forget. They both came home with injuries, but Itachi only had minor with Sasuke was in pretty bad shape with a black eye, two fractured ribs, one broken arm and a huge gash on his stomach. From that day one Sasuke learned to never accuse of Itachi Uchiha of not having hormones.

But you'll learn more about them later on. As Sasuke was thinking back on that horrifying day, an ANBU had appeared in a puff of smoke and told Itachi to come to the hokage tower immediately. But when Sasuke snapped back to reality, Itachi had already left to get to the hokage tower.

As Sasuke's eye twitched, he screamed out "ITACHI! YOU FREAKING BUTTHOLE!"

As Itachi heard that, he smirked while his fan girls screamed out KYAHH! ITACHI-SAMA IS SO HOT!" When Itachi heard this, he quickly picked up his pace, in fear that his fan girls would kidnap him and violate him.

_Another part of konoha…..At the Inuzuka compound_

"WAKE UP PUP!" Screamed a woman named Tsume Inuzuka. She was the head of the Inuzuka clan, which is a very….. animalistic clan. Every Inuzuka had a partner, but I don't mean human partner, I mean dog or wolf partners. When an Inuzuka is at age they are taken to a part of the Inuzuka compound to choose their partner for life. Once they have chosen which one will be their partner, they share chakra to finish the bond, after this bond, both the human and animal will be able to sharpen their senses even better than normal humans if they train excruciatingly hard. Every Inuzuka has the red upside-down triangle sign, one on each cheek. Most Inuzukas are very aggressive and irresponsible but they are very loyal. Like if a loved one of an Inuzuka died like their animal partner, friend, or mate, they will want to stay by the person for a long time which could be about a week or two. But, for now let's see what going on in the main house in the Inuzuka compound.

"Ma I don't want to wake up!" Kiba Inuzuka said while drool came from his mouth. Kiba was about 23 years old, 5'7 tall, short brown spikey hair, the trademark red upside-down triangles on his cheeks, and dark brown eyes that looked like a cat's eye and fang-like teeth. His usual outfit was a form fitting black leatherjacket with black pants and black sandals to match.

"I don't give a flying pigs butt! The hokage wants you in her office now!" Tsume screamed loudly waking up Akamaru, Kiba's dog partner. Tsume had wild brown hair with animalistic eyes about 5'8, very muscular, loud, and about 40 years old. Her rank is a jounin. Akamaru is a Ninken (ninja dog) about two times larger than a regular dog; he had white fur while his ears were a chocolate color.

"FINE! Just get out of my room so that I can get ready!" Kiba yelled as he pushed his partially insane and aggressive mother out. Then he petted Akamaru a few times and proceeded to go through his morning routine.

"I have a feeling that today's not going to be a good one" Kiba thought.

_At the Hokage Tower…._

"KIBA! YOU'RE LATE!" Yelled a ticked off Tsunade.

"Sorry hokage-sama but you see my mother wanted to give me a beating for telling her that her pancakes looked like a blob of black and that it was moving, so she proceeded to pin me down on to the kitchen table with kunais and left me there to think about what I said." Kiba said with a look of fear in his eyes." Nobody should EVER upset my mother".

"I see, but don't do that again!" exclaimed Tsunade

"Now, since you all are here, I want you to know that I have all four of you will be on a team together! You four will be Team Daichi! (Meaning: Great wisdom) Itachi will be the leader, Neji will be a fighter or tracker, Kiba will be the main tracker, and Sakura will be the medic! I want you guys to bond for 3 days and then come back on the 4th day 6:00 A.M. sharp! Now get outta my office! I need some sake Shizune! Tsunade yelled at her assistance.

"Geez! That old woman is so demanding!" Kiba exclaimed

"Don't talk to Tsunade-sama like that baka!(Baka=idiot) Sakura said as she smacked Kiba upside the head.

"Oww! Did you really have to hit me upside the head with that demonic strength of yours?" Kiba yelled in pain.

While Kiba and Sakura were bickering, Itachi and Neji were having a glaring contest. You see, the Uchiha clan and Hyuga clan aren't on very good terms, in fact, when both clan leaders are in the same room, it creates completes total chaos! They'll start glaring at each other or battle until one or both of the matriarchs stop their crazed husbands. Since the hokage put them on the same team, this is not going end very well. Both heirs will try to outsmart the other and prove that their clan is better.

"I'm not going to like this team. This is the worst idea created by the hokage since she was chosen! She probably was drinking sake when she thought of this." Thought all four of them.

Once again thank you! Also, I'm almost done with the descriptions of the characters and all that good stuff but there's still some more! Sorry if this bothers you but I need to do this for a grade. OH! I almost forgot! I'll be updating every day because the rough draft for this fanfic is due on Friday, so I'll be uploading really quickly! Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3: We are going to fail epically

Chapter 3: We are going to fail epically!

Hi there once again! OH! I'd like to thank a certain somebody and that person is Animefangirl95! Thank you so much for your honest response! But onward to the story!

_'Italics=thoughts'_

"dialogue"

* * *

><p>"Oi! What do you guys want to do?" asked Kiba<p>

"How about we go to Ichiraku's to get some ramen and then come back to my place?" Sakura suggested.

"Fine by me! Anything to get away from the witch I call mother!" Kiba said as he shivered

"No. We should train." Said Neji in a passive tone.

"Hn." '_Why is that Hyuga? Trying to train so that it could cover up your horrible skills?'_ Itachi said slyly with a smirk.

Neji turned to glare at Itachi with a fire raging inside his eyes.

"Hn!"_ 'Fine, I'll go. '_ Neji said with a mad tone.

Itachi chuckled. "Hn." '_I'll also be going with you.'_

"Alright then, let's go!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Wait! You actually understand what they were saying?" asked a bewildered Kiba.

"Yep. Pretty scary huh? Four years with Sasuke could actually make you learn the "Hn" language. You'll get used to it also after a while." Sakura said.

_At Ichiraku's…._

"Alright! What are you guys going to get?" Sakura asked

"Miso ramen." Neji said

"Same here." Itachi said

"Beef ramen!" Kiba said hungrily as drool came from his mouth. " Do you want anything Akamaru?"

"Bark!" '_I'll get shrimp tempura!' _Akamaru said.

Sakura smacked him upside the head with her chakra powered hand. "Ow!" Kiba said with a tear coming from his eyes while holding his head.

"It's not polite to drool in public baka!" Sakura said angrily.

'_I guess I'll get chicken ramen.' _Sakura thought.

After they bought the ramen, they brought it to Sakura's apartment which had four bedrooms, three baths, a spacious kitchen, decent sized living room with a 60 in flat screen and an office room for Sakura. The interior décor was very modern and fresh looking; this is just one of the awesome benefits of being a top medic ninja and an ANBU.

"Holy mother of god! Your house is freaking awesome! This might sound weird but this place smells like a field filled with orchids and sakura trees in the spring!" Kiba exclaimed delightfully. Akamaru barked in agreement with his master.

"Hn..." '_I like the design.' _Said Neji

"Hn…" '_I like the décor.' _Said Itachi

"Umm thanks Kiba… I guess. Thanks Itachi and Neji! I designed this apartment myself before the complex was built." Sakura said happily, pleased that her boys liked her home. '_Wait, they're not my boys! What am I thinking?' _Sakura yelled at herself mentally thinking it was an insane idea.

"Well let's eat before everything gets cold!" Kiba said with hunger evident in his eyes.

"Baka! Could you not wait for just a minute! Anybody want a desert?" Sakura asked while punching Kiba in the face with a disturbingly sweet smile.

"Hn…" '_I don't care.' _Neji said

"Hn…" '_Yes please.' _Itachi said with a spark of excitement in his eyes, though only Sakura noticed this.

"Alright then, any requests?" Sakura asked, wondering what the guys want.

"Dango." Itachi said passively

"Holy Kami-sama! One of our human ice-cubs has spoken!" Kiba said dramatically while bowing down in front of Itachi.

Itachi's eye twitched as a tick mark appeared on his head; annoyed by Kiba he kicked him in the face with a sly smirk.

"OW! Why am I the one that's getting injured?" Kiba said with comical tears coming out of his eyes.

"Bark!" '_It's ok master! I'll be with you!' _Akamaru said with comical tears coming out of his eyes also while he and Kiba hugged each other dramatically while there were sparkles in the background.

The others sweat dropped thinking why the overdramatic dog-boy was on their team.

"Well when you guys are done help us make dango!" Sakura said

"Us?" Both Itachi and Neji asked questionably.

"Yes us! We're all going to work together to make dango! Sakura said

And even though Sakura said this in an eager way, they all thought the same thing_, 'We are going to fail epically.'_

So how'd you like it? I know still pretty bad but I'm improving… I think! This is the best I can do for now but trust me, once I get the hang of this, I'll do an awesome job! Please keep reviewing and don't forget to vote on my poll! :D I know this has been short but I'm in a hurry today!


	4. Disastrous Desert and Losing Insanity

Chapter 4 the disastrous desert and losing insanity

Hi there! I know the chapters are short and frantic looking but my teacher decided to bump the due date to tomorrow! XP I need to finish quick! So forgive me if I make stupid mistakes! ONWARD MY NOBLE STEED!

"Ok so we'll need 110 ml Shiratamako and 220ml of Joushinko. (Which are types of rice flours that are sticky and when you mix them together very gooey.)

"Found the bags of rice flours!" Kiba yelled eager to get this done because he was as hungry as a starving bear.

"Next, we're going to need 265ml of hot water ready, but not too hot to burn us!" Sakura said.

"Got it." Neji said unenthusiastically and a bored look on his face.

"That leaves you to boil the pot of salted water Itachi!" Sakura yelled in his face.

"Yes sir..." Itachi said sarcastically.

Sakura's eye twitched as her hand was itching to punch that sly smirk off his face.

"All right then! You guys work on the dango while I work on the sauce!" Sakura yelled excitedly

"Akamaru help me here would ya!" Kiba yelled to his companion.

_'Sure Kiba!' _Akamaru barked as he obeyed Kiba's command.

'_I guess that leaves me to make the sauce alone. I hope they don't burn down the kitchen! Nah, they would never because they are all heirs to a special clan!' _Sakura thought

"Hey guys! I'm gonna go take a quick shower and I'll be right back! Don't make a mess or you'll have to clean up everything yourself boys!" Sakura warned them with untrusting eyes, as she went upstairs to take a shower.

"Hai." Everyone said boringly while Akamaru just barked.

"OI! Watch where you're swinging that boiling hot water you stupid weasel!" Kiba howled out load as droplet of boiling water dripped onto his hand.

"Not my fault you stupid canine. You were in the way, as usual." Itachi said with narrowing eyes.

"You people are wasting my precious time. I could ha-"Neji didn't finish the sentence as he slipped on the now cold water that had been boiling in itachi's pot; and fell down. Everything went in slow motion when Neji slipped as the flour in Kiba's hand dropped all over all four of them. That's when Itachi decided to slip and fall on flour which made the pot of hot water into the air and splash all over the four. Itachi and Neji grunted at the unpleasant feeling of hot water on their skin while Akamaru and Kiba were howling like they were about to die. But then Sakura came back into the kitchen as soon as she heard the screams.

"Holy Kami-sama! You idiots ruined my kitchen AND hurt yourselves!" Sakura screamed in rage as she looked at them sickenly sweet and said," You boys are in a LOT of trouble."

"Shoot! Every woman for themselves!"Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru ran for cover before Sakura let her temper loose; something you don't EVER want to see.

"Wait…. Did he just call us women?" Asked a bewildered Neji while his eye twitched

"Well not many people consider you manly because of your freakishly girl hair." Itachi said with a face that Neji wanted to kick so badly.

"Oh. So you're not complaining on how he just called us women? I guess you really are gay, I mean, you always seem to stay away from women." Neji said proudly with a sly smirk.

Itachi was fuming right now but not as much as Sakura! Sakura was beyond fuming she was in a rage!

"You three will clean up my kitchen right this instance and if you don't…. I'll make sure you will not be able to reproduce, EVER! GOT IT? Oh and by the way, I used to be in the interrogation sector of ANBU with Ibiki." Everyone inside the room stood frozen (except for Sakura) Ibiki! He was the scariest interrogators in all of Konoha! Even his appearance was horrifying! He had a huge scar across his face, which was always in a disgruntled emotion. He wore a bandanna(probably to hide the fact that he was bald) ,he also wore a big leather trench coat with leather pants, ninja sandals, black shirt and a belt to match. His eyes were a beady black cover, which would make kids scream for their mothers.

"Yep we're screwed badly!" Kiba said in fear as he saw Sakura's fist shaking in anger most likely

"Tch. She's just a woman! What harm could she do?" Neji said nonchalantly as he started to wipe off the flour.

"Of all of the foolish thing you could have said, you chose that one?" Itachi asked, knowing that a Haruno's temper should not be messed around with; since that time when Sasuke had angered Sakura two years ago. He ended up in the ER with tree ribs broken, both of his shoulders were dislocated, a fractured leg, a punctured lung, two of his fingers were broken, and there was a HUGE bruise on his left cheek.

Sakura's eye twitched as she brought up a chakra infused hand to land a punch on Neji in the face, which made him fly out of the window and across the village. This is the best part though; he had landed in the public bath for women! As soon as he heard screams of women he stood upright immediately and started to run while the crazed women ran after him while screaming"KYYAAHHHH! You came for me Neji-kun!"

This is the part where Neji ran for his life while spitting out colorful words at Sakura.

"I'm going to get back at you Haruno!" Neji screamed as he tried to find an escape route from the women.

'_Wait…. Aren't they only in towels?' _Neji remembered

And at that exact time, the women also realized this and started to run back for their clothes, while Neji sprinted to Sakura's house and slammed the door shut. By now, his hair was a mess his clothes were messed up with rips and debris.

"Oh hey Neji-san! You look like you were raped by women and then mauled by raccoons!"Sakura said in a fake worried tone. Oh no, she wasn't worried at all! In fact she was actually aiming for him to land in the public bath.

All right then Neji-san I'll forgive you this time so go upstairs and clean up! Your bathroom is the second one on the left and your room is straight across of it, your clan has sent you all of your belongings to your room as well as the others. Which means that you will live here from now on without further notice? That goes for the others too! Enjoy your stay!" Sakura said with a dangerous aura.

"Oh! We've cleaned up the kitchen while you were being mauled and I just ordered dango! I'll reheat the ramen for us too! We'll decide what we'll do next after we finish dinner." Sakura added.

"Hn…" Neji said as he glided up the stairs to clean up.

_'I'm going to suffer from insanity because of this team one day!'_ Neji thought as he took a much needed hot shower.

_Meanwhile with Kiba and Akamaru…._

"I can't believe that our clan wants us to stay here! Don't they know that in a few months I'll be in a um… problem?( You'll find out soon guys~) I'm gonna go insane if I have to stay with those ice-cubes! Although I don't mind Sakura. Kiba ranted to Akamaru while they were in the tub.

"Bark_" 'For once, you actually make sense, and oho! Do I hear someone being attracted to Sakura?" _Akamaru said, erm, thought.

Kiba blushed wildly as he yelled," Sh-shut it Akamaru! I don't like her that way!"

"Bark" _'Whatever Kiba! You know you want her!' _Akamaru said teasingly as Kiba dunked his head under the water from embarrassment.

_Let's check on Itachi shall we…._

"That stupid mutt won't shut up for a minute!" Itachi said in frustration.

"I can't believe that she made us clean up the whole entire kitchen while the Hyuga didn't do anything!" Itachi said irritated by the Hyuga.

_'Although Sakura sure is something. I mean she's the bossiest woman I've ever met besides my mother. She can be rather intimidating.'_ Itachi added but will never admit it verbally.

Itachi sighed as he got out of the shower and thought_, 'This team is going to make me lose my sanity.' _

I think I'm gonna die now….. my eyes itch so badly from the pollen outside! Even my mom's car is yellow! Literally! My fingers feel sore and I have a HUGE migraine! Oh well! I'll suck it up because I gotta finish this very soon! I need more time to get this fanfic done! This is like the beginning only! I'm going to be sloppy for the next day or two. School is getting really hard now because of the CRCT coming up and HALELUYEAH! I have spring break soon, so I get to edit and finish this fanfic. Besides It probably isn't gonna be done but It'll look like it from my peers POV. Well seeya very soon! I have to keep uploading every few hours or so.


	5. Of dinner and twister

Chapter 5: Of decent dinners and twister

Hey guys! My fanfiction is going to have to come close to an end. If you would like me to continue then you could give me ideas to continue. My story is due tomorrow! XP I'm going into a panic now, but please do ignore my agonizing cries and go on with the story~: D

After all of the guys took a much needed shower (or bath in Kiba's situation) they headed down to the kitchen hair still a little damp. They all wore sweatpants and socks. Kiba wore a red shirt, Itachi wore a black shirt, Neji wore a white shirt, and Sakura wore black shorts and a white tank top.

"Hey guys, could you help me set up the table?" Sakura asked while she was getting the ramen out of the microwave.

As soon as Kiba smelled the delicious ramen, he made a mad dash to set the table and eat.

"I'm so hungry Sakura! Did you order the mitarashi dango yet?" Kiba asked excitedly while drooling all over the table where he sat at.

"You are such a pig you mutt." Neji said distastefully with a frown marred on his face.

"And what would that make you, you girly boy?" Kiba countered

"Better than you baka." Neji shot back at him with triumph

"Why you-"Before Kiba could finish his sentence Itachi had smacked him upside the head.

"OW! Why'd you do that for weasel?" Kiba yelled in pain while glaring at Itachi with narrowed eyes.

"Sakura told me that I could do that if you were being stupid." Itachi said normally like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why Sakura? WHY!" Kiba whimpered like a dog while crying his eyes out.

"Bark!" '_Don't worry Kiba! If all else fails, accept the fact that you're a fail!' _Akamaru said with no clue at all about his friend's distress.

"Kiba stop rolling around on the floor, and Itachi and Neji, stop glaring at each other! Akamaru your food is next to the fridge." Sakura ordered the guys and dog.

As they sat around the small wooden round table, they said the customary "Itaidakimasu" and started eating the delicious food. And every once in a while Kiba would sneak his vegetables to Akamaru who was lying under the table, while Sakura eyed Kiba in suspicion.

"Kiba I swear to Kami-sama if you give anymore food to Akamaru under the table and making a mess, I will personally obliterate you and bury you 6ft. under the ground and leave you there for 3 days!" Sakura threatened with an aggravated face.

"Haruno-san, if I may ask why you are so annoying?" Neji asked like it was an everyday thing, and that's what ticked her off. It took all of her will power to not punch that smug expression on Neji's face.

"I wouldn't be like this if you guys would actually give an effort to bond with the team!" Sakura said with rage evident in her eyes. "And Kiba doesn't count!"

Sakura put it as that, not pursuing the conversation any longer and blocked out the guys completely ignoring them. As they finished their dinner Sakura had started to clean up around the table while the guys helped wash the dishes. After they were done with cleaning, they all gathered around the coffee table in the living room.

"What do you guys want to do?" asked Sakura boringly with a sigh.

"I Know! Do you have any games Sakura?" Kiba asked with excitement evident in his eyes, as Akamaru barked along.

Sakura got up and went to the closet located right beside the door of the living room.

"I have sorry sliders, chess, shougi, poker, karuta, and twister." Sakura listed all of the games she could find while looking towards the guys to see if they wanted to play one of the games.

"I want to play Twister!" Kiba yelled with glee.

"Hn.." "_I don't mind" _Itachi said with a bored look on his face.

"No." Neji said bluntly thinking that the whole entire game was below him as a Hyuga.

_" _Come on you pride blinded Hyuga! You're not to cool to play a simple game!" Kiba yelled while pointed a finger in Neji's face.

As Neji slapped Kiba's hand away with a frown he said, "This game is just a waste of time. I'd rather we do something more...beneficial to our skills."

Without even looking at Neji, Itachi retorted him saying," But we are Hyuga. We are strengthening our flexibility and muscles by twisting our bodies around and holding our bodies up for long enough."

As Neji was about to argue with a scowl, Sakura intercepted and said to all 4 of them," We are playing twister and that's final! And yes Neji you will have to join us or I will-"

"Do what huh? Going to scream at me until I do? Neji intervened smugly

"I will tell Tsunade-sama and you'll be off duty for a whole month!" Sakura yelled.

Neji paled at this while the others just smirked thinking that Neji Hyuga was just owned by the pink haired kunoichi,even Akamaru barked with laughter.

"Fine." Neji gave up with a scowl on his face.

As they set up the game they just now realized that they're going to have to be stretching in embarrassing ways with other people close to them.

"Alright, who's playing the game in this round? One person is going to have to be out to spin the spinner." Sakura told them, wondering why she even had the game.

" I'll be in!" Kiba said with a dazzling smile."Oh! Akamaru will also be playing with me!" Akamaru barked in agreement.

" I'll play." Itachi said back to his old unemotional self

"If the Uchiha thinks he can beat me then I have to prove him wrong!" Neji said smugly thinking that he will surely be the winner.

"Looks like I'm the one to be left out in this round." Sakura said, while in her mind thanking god that she didn't have to be in the game... yet." Alright then, who's going first?" Sakura asked looking at all four of them.

"I'll go first" Surprisingly, it wasn't Kiba but Neji! As his teammates looked at him like he was a manic, he look at them and asked innocently, "What? I only want to show Uchiha here that I can beat him."

"_Of course that's the reason." _Everyone thought with a knowing look.

"Alright then, I'll go second." Itachi said with a competitive look pointed to Neji.

" I guess I'll go 3rd and then Akamaru will go last." Kiba said to Sakura as she nodded.

"Alright then, let's get started. Sakura said as she spun the spinner. It landed on blue, left hand.

"Ok then, Neji, put your left hand on a blue." Sakura said while getting a feeling that the Uchiha and Hyuga aren't going to like this round.

As she spun again, it landed on right foot red, as she said, "Right foot on red Uchiha."

She spun yet again as it landed on green, right hand. " Right hand on green Kiba!" Sakura said

As Akamaru looked closely at the spinner as if he was trying to control it, as she spun it and landed on yellow left foot. Sakura didn't even need to tell what he needed to do.

_15 minutes later..._

"I can't believe I actually agreed to this." Neji said with a scowl on his face.

By now, Kiba had gotten out and was by Sakura. The only players in the game were Neji, Itachi, and surprisingly, Akamaru. Their bodies were so tangled that Sakura and Kiba couldn't even find out whose body part was whose. Neji was starting to sweat a little bit as well as Itachi, but Akamaru seemed fine!

"_I'm not letting Uchiha or that dog win!"_ Neji thought with determination

_" Hn, that Hyuga is going down as well as Akamaru!" _Itachi thought fiercely.

"Bark!" "_Kiba! These guys are going down right!" _Akamaru conversed with Kiba pleasantly while Kiba answered with," WHOO! You go buddy!"

"Just continue on with the game!" Neji yelled impatiently.

"What is it Hyuga? Afraid you arms will be too weak to hold your weight any longer?" Itachi taunted Neji.

"Shut it Uchiha!" Neji retorted.

_10 minutes later..._

"I can't believe we lost to a dog!" Neji yelled, while his pride was hurt.

" I actually agree with you this time." Itachi said in agreement.

"Bark!" _"Did you see that Kiba? I owned those two! Hahaha!" _Akamaru told Kiba.

"I know you did man! You did great!" Kiba praised as he pet Akamaru on the head.

"Well now, it's getting late so we should hit the sack." Sakura said tiredly as she went upstairs to change into her pajamas and go to sleep." Could you guys clean the game up." Sakura asked.

"Sure." The guys all responded.

"Oh wait! I forgot to tell you about the jutsu that I'm supposed to put on you guys! It's a jutsu that allows you to talk to animals, specifically Akamaru, but you can also communicate with other animals. By the way, you get to choose your own animal as a companion! Isn't that cool! Also we can sense each other's animals so that when we need something from it or you, we'll know where you are. But you'll have to stay by its side at all times, that's why Akamaru and I are always with each other. The longer you are with your chosen animal the stronger the bond is between you and your partner!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Really? That's cool! Could we do that in the morning?" Sakura asked.

"Sure. But for now we should get some sleep." Kiba said while yawning.

"I agree." Neji and Itachi said at the same time as they all went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Holy mother of god! This chapter hurts my fingers so much! I'm so sorry for updating so late! I just got off my spring break so yeah I had to enjoy it as much as I could because when I got back to school, I had to study big standards in days because the CRCT is a week earlier now. But At least I uploaded this chapter! Tanks again and please review!


End file.
